55 Reasons Why I Hate Scorpius Malfoy
by firefairydog94
Summary: 55 reasons why Rose Weasley hates Scorpius Malfoy....Goes Along with the story "55 Reasons Why I Hate Rose Weasley" Please R&R!


**A/N: Since people were telling me to do a sequel to my story ****55 reasons why I hate Rose Weasley****, (or telling me it was one-sided, and sucked) I thought, what the hell. Why not? I'll do one in Rose's POV. xD It's not really a sequel, (considering you don't have to read one or the other first) but they both kinda go together.  
Oh, and they both kind of start/end the same way, but I couldn't really avoid doing that. Anyway,yeah. That's pretty much it.  
Disclaimer: It's not mine, bla, bla, bla. Don't sue me. **

* * *

**55 Reasons why I hate Scorpius Malfoy:**

1. I hate that he's a Malfoy.

2. I hate that he's a Slytherin.

3. I hate that his dad was a fucking death eater.

4. I hate that the house he lives in now was once a base for death eaters.

5. I hate how he calls me "Weasel" because my last name is Weasley.

6. I hate my last name.

7. I hate how the last reason wasn't even about Scorpius.

8. I hate how his first name is Scorpius.

9. I hate how I even CARE that his first name is Scorpius.

10. I hate how even through I get better marks then him, he's still smarter then me.

11. I hate how he knows it.

12. I hate how he's better at quidditch then I am.

13. I hate how I let myself believe that one time he let me catch the golden snitch on purpose because maybe, just maybe, he has feelings for me. Wishful thinking I guess…

14. I hate how he sometimes lifts his shirt up to wipe sweat away from face exposing his perfectly toned stomach.

15. I hate how he expects all the girls to swoon over him when he does it.

16. I hate how the all do.

17. I hate how I'm one of those girls.

18. I hate how I have to lie every time Lily turns to me and asks "You like him, don't you?"

19. I hate how she knows I'm lying.

20. I hate how I have to have a boyfriend to cover up the fact I'm lying.

21. I hate how I kiss my boyfriend in from of him just to try and make him jealous even though I know he couldn't care less about me.

22. I hate how everytime I pass him in the hallway, we exchange this 3 second glance then just go back to staring down at the ground.

23. I hate the fact that he has a girlfriend.

24. I hate how is girlfriend is skinner then I am.

25. I hate how is girlfriend is such a stupid, slutty, blonde, bitch.

26. I hate how he doesn't even care.

26. I hate how he wears dorky clothing.

27. I hate how he somehow manages to look like a Greek god in his dorky clothing.

28. I hate how he's such a pervert.

29. I hate how I am also.

30. I hate that his feet are annoyingly big, and disproportional to his body.

31. I hate how I giggle girlishly and think 'You know what they say about big feet…' every time I think about the above reason.

32. I hate how pitifully sad that is.

33. I hate the fact he's an only child. (They are always so spoiled...)

34. I hate that fact I've stayed up all night before, thinking about him.

35. I hate how I've already planned out our wedding.

36. I hate how my dad would kill me if he knew I've already planned out a wedding with a Malfoy.

37. I hate how my parents hate his parents.

38. I hate how his parents hate my parents.

39. I hate how I wish we could all just get along.

40. I hate how this is sounding like a stupid, one-sided, Romeo and Juliet story.

41. I hate how he is the one making it sound like a stupid, one-sided, Romeo and Juliet story.

42. I hate how he really isn't that tall.

43. I hate how his eyes are grey.

44. I hate how is nose is big.

45. I hate how his hair is blond.

47. I hate how I really don't care about any of those four reasons I just listed.

48. I hate how I worry about him for no reason.

49. I hate how I picture what our kids would look like.

50. I hate how we will never have kids.

51. I hate how we will never even get together.

52. I hate how it's doubtful that we will even ever have a civil conversation together.

53. I hate that he hates me.

54. I hate that I don't hate him.

55. I hate that I actually love him....

* * *

"Move it Weasley! I've got a goddamn quidditch game to get to!"

"Running a little late, huh?" I laughed looking back noticing the blond was dressed in his full Slytherin, quidditch uniform. _God does he look good. _

"It's a game against Hufflepuff; I'm honestly not too worried."

"Oh, so you'd be worried if it was against Gryffindor?"

"I never said that."

"It was implied." I smiled, trying for some reason to walk seductively, yet failing miserably at it.

"You know you couldn't beat me at quidditch even if you tried, Weasel."

"I already have, Malfoy."

"You wish....are you even coming today?"

"My boyfriend is captain of the Hufflepuff team, so that would be a…YES!" I rolled my eyes. "Plus I love seeing you fail at broom riding."

"Well, you would know all about riding brooms now, wouldn't you!?" He snarled. "And I don't mean the kind you play quidditch with."

"Aww, your trying to insult me aren't you? Its too bad your tinny brain can't come up with something a bit more clever, isn't it?!" I gave a fake smile. "I hope you get hit in the face with a bludger!"

"Right back at you Rose, right back at you!" He shook his head, and started walking off towards the quidditch pitch without another word.

"You like him." I heard a teasing voice from behind me say.

"Do not!" I cried spinning around, seeing the petite redhead walking towards me. "You couldn't pay me enough to even THINK about liking that…that…THING!"

"You like him," She repeated smiling. "And he likes you. So why don't you both get over your damn pride, and snog already?"

"Lily I don't-! "

"Just keep telling yourself that Rose. Just keep telling yourself that." Was the last thing Lily said before grinning, turning in the opposite direction, and walking away.

_I hate Scorpius Malfoy, I hate Scorpius Malfoy, I hate Scorpius Malfoy, I hate Scorpius Malfoy. I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend, I love my boyfriend, I love……Scorpius Malfoy...... _

* * *

**Sorry the ending was so crappy, I tried. lol Reviews, again, would be much loved! :--)  
P.S. Sine this was brought up in my in a review for my other story I'll just say it now...I didn't mean for Rose to sound like a complete slut, or Scorpius to sound like a total perv. I meant for them to sound like teenagers....  
Anywho, thanks for reading. **


End file.
